


Vater unser im Ewigenreich

by The_8th_Arrow



Series: Prompts, Dialogues and Oneshots [10]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, Dresden Slates, Gen, Himmelreich rebuild for space, Immortality, kings - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17728142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_8th_Arrow/pseuds/The_8th_Arrow
Summary: Writing Prompt:An ancient god “cursed” you with immortality, expecting you to watch the Sun swallow the Earth. When that day comes 7.6 billion years into the future, you’re living large on the other side of the galaxy.





	Vater unser im Ewigenreich

“...even though the so-called  _ancient god_  is nothing more than an old slab of ancient stone.” The perpetual smile on his face is simply fond as his long fingers trace the edge of the slate. The slate, even though limited by its seal, glows with shifting orange light that can be understood as lethargic merriment.

Shiro - no - rather, Adolf K. Weismann chuckles at the silent words it transmits through its aura alone.

“Indeed, I share the same fate but need I remind how I came to have such fate?” His words carry a small lilt in it that never betrays his carefree personality. 

He leans against the stone’s side, taking a seat on the edge there as if it is a sickbed of a friend. In hindsight, the Dresden Slate has been his constant companion for years ever since he laid eyes on it. Here, at the center of his craft, they talk about past lives, present companions, and future destinations. Adolf surmises that the slate, confirmed to be an entity, shares his loneliness and makes it easy to talk to.

“A fate that leads to this very moment,” Adolf mutters. His smile morphs to despondency as his thoughts take him to the very reason why they ventured out in the open on this very day. “Honestly, I felt insufficient. How it is that I was granted an Aura and my sister was not despite her being the better person. I ran away plenty of times and here I am still. Many are deserving and yet here I stand.”

The slate beneath his hands glimmers in a pale yellow, sympathy as Adolf understood. Is it comforting him?

His smile is back following an airy laugh. “Rest easy. The time for regret has passed. There is nothing to fear considering the treasures I’ve picked up on the way.”

As if on time, the sound of the automatic door opens and a familiar bell-like jingle echoes through the room. Above them and up on the balcony overlooking the hall is Neko, still youthful as ever and fluffy judging from her choice of fur coat and her ear muffs, a new feature.

“I found Shiro!” She exclaims and jumps from the balcony to Adolf’s waiting arms. How she survives such falls every time is beyond him. “Are you done talking to Dresden?”

Dresden, as she calls the slate, shifts to an earthy brown as it relaxes in their presence. Even to this moment, Adolf is still amused to hear the name. After all, it is the  _Dresden_  Slate.

“We’re just about to wrap it up.” He pets the young woman who is obviously happy to get more physical contact and addresses the slate in finality. “I know you’re not fond of fireworks so I’m going to assume you won’t watch this one with us. I’ll bring tea down here after dinner, yes?”

The stone glows green this time as it conveys its optimism to his proposal because tea could only mean  _Shiro_  and company. The King and his clansman leave arm in arm and proceeds to the viewing deck.

The deck is purely Adolf’s own personal taste way back in the 18th century. A large hall with marble floors, towering marble pillars and gigantic glass windows for a panoramic view of the galaxy. There are shrubberies on the sides with a few white flowers blooming in earnest in contrast to the dark space outside their ship. In the middle of the hall is a depressed platform where windows upon windows of hologram show current news from nearby habitable planets and statistical readings of a singular planet they are observing. The graphs show spikes and changes in one particular planet.

A pair of leather couches instead of a single one situated near the viewing area above the platform. There is already a tatami mat situated beside them and a single occupant is already there as he gazes at the view before him.

“Everything alright, Kuroh?” Adolf asks in his normally gentle tone.

Yatogami Kuroh, one of his first and foremost clansmen, and one of his dearest friends take his time savoring his favorite tea. He sits facing the depressed platform in a perfect seiza all the while watching the events unfold. Years have passed and even so, with the power of the slate given to him through the Silver King, he retains his physical appearance in its youthful state right down to the tips of his long dark locks which he wears in a ponytail like old times. Even the way he acts is the same although with wisdom and maturity that his old master would surely be proud.

“The Union is currently in session to finalize the relocation procedures of the evacuees. Nearby habitable planets are currently on high alert for a radiation surge but nothing far as the dwarf planet but the Centauri system is also raising an emergency. There are reports of minor casualties here and there but nothing to be concerned of.”

“Mm. I guess no one needs our help right now. How’s the evacuation?”

“The Blue King is handling the evacuation most efficiently. Earth has already collided with Mars’ atmosphere fifty-seven hours ago and left a decent hole on its surface where most of the population resides. I’ve received a report that there are no deaths recorded so far and people were already on board Scepter 4 blimps.”

“It is thanks to your clairvoyance that they acted fast. Without your warning, we would be mourning many deaths,” Much is not known about how he managed to have such a talent but since Kuroh was a clansman of the Colorless King, the late Ichigen Miwa, then it is believed to be a latent talent from the Colorless Aura. “By the way, it is said that the current Blue King is the second rising of the legendary Munakata Reisi. What do you think about that, Kuroh?” 

“The  _boy_  still needs to earn his stripes against me.” The swordsman clicks his tongue, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. It does not help that the current king of Scepter 4 also wear glasses and a smug face he wants to bash so badly. “Having an exemplary leadership does not change the fact that he is wet behind the ears when it comes to battle. Compared to that  _man_ , he is nowhere near an eighth of his capabilities.”

“Hah! Kurosuke likes to torture Boss with glasses junior to get back at Bosumegane senior!” Neko chirps from Adolf’s side and detaches from his arm to drape herself across the couch.

There is no doubt that his friend still holds a grudge towards Scepter 4′s previous king and it also extends to the successors over time. By the time the fifth Blue King was chosen, Kuroh delegated to himself to train every succeeding Blue King with the sword and martial arts as revenge from the time Munakata Reisi outsmarted him. He never forgets the experience.

“Don’t be too hard on him.” The Silver King takes a seat next to Neko who moves to lay her chin on his thigh so he can pet her some more. When he does so, she starts preening with attention. “The Gold King is already expecting so much from Scepter 4.”

Now that he thought about it, the current Gold King resembles his late best friend so much that Adolf was not even surprised that time he learned that  _she_  has the blood of Kokujōji Daikaku. To think that the lieutenant had children and he was not informed, he feels a little miffed during that time.

“They multiplied like rabbits as they should be to cover the entire universe but quality must never be sacrificed for quantity.” Kuroh huffs against the lip of his teacup. “And I, Yatogami Kuroh, will never fail to remind him of that.”

Adolf merely chuckles at his enthusiasm and plucks his own teacup, an intricately designed china cup compared to Kuroh’s traditional japanese set. The hot tea was already brewed by his friend and a healthy serving of snacks lies next to the pot for consumption.

“Any time now and she will be entering the Sun’s coronal atmosphere, isn’t it? There is no turning back from that point on.” The Silver King leans back on his seat, Neko purring against his thigh as they watch the events unfold.

“Earth as we all remember her wears a beautiful face even under duress. That her strength and resilience through time will surely be passed on to her beloved children and to those witnessing her final moments.” 

Trust Kuroh to say something optimistic during the time and Adolf completely agrees with his words.

“That we are all sons and daughters of our Mother that we return on this very day to honor the place we once called home.

\---

_Derjenige, der die Freude küsst, während sie fliegt  
Lebe im Sonnenaufgang der Ewigkeit_

**Author's Note:**

> I recently _re_ watched ALL K series and movies. I missed them so much and regretted not contributing to the fandom at the height of its tv run.
> 
> Kudos and comments are really appreciated! Thank you so much!


End file.
